


while we're young dumb broke

by understandablymediocre



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understandablymediocre/pseuds/understandablymediocre
Summary: their friendship starts with a duck painting, as all the good ones do





	while we're young dumb broke

**Author's Note:**

> my friend sent me a painting of a duck in a suit and i love it. i wrote this in like 5 minutes and will probably continue it one day, who knows?

i.   
it started like most things do, with a framed painting of a duck in a suit.  
when you are 9 years old you don’t think about how the things happening to you right then will shape the rest of life but they can, oh how they can. all dylan knew that summer day was that he had 12 dollars in his pocket that he had saved and 3 yard sales that his mom agreed to take him to in the neighborhood. after being disappointed by the first two he really searched every bit of the third, he really wanted to spend his hard earned money on something great. then there it was, an ornately framed giant painting of a duck in a suit. it was horrible in every way and dylan wanted it.   
he immediately made a beeline for the painting and as he reached for it another hand did as well. dylan looked up to see some one also going after his painting. dylan quickly realizes that he doesn’t know who the freckly faced kid his age is which is weird because his mom knows everyone in the neighborhood.  
“um oh i’m sorry.” said the kid  
dylan doesn’t want to be a jerk so he introduces himself and quickly learns that the blonde kids name is connor and he is just moved from outside of ottawa for his dad’s jobs into the house a street over from dylan. he learned that connor played hockey too and is also 9 years old. he also learned that connor’s mom said that he could pick 3 things from the store and yard sales for his new room and that this painting is thing number 3. and while he likes this new connor kid he also really wants this duck and connor also really wants this duck which began to put a strain on their blooming friendship.  
it was at this point that connor noticed the $18 price sticker in the corner of the frame and realized he didn’t have enough money for it. dylan, also lacking in funds was disheartened to say the least.   
they were about to part ways and scout out the rest of the yard sale, and see if there’s anything worth buying but they both know nothing will top the painting.   
“hey wait. i have a idea. we can both have it.” connor said suddenly, “you said you have $12? give me 9, i’ll give 9 and we can get it. we even have leftovers for ice cream!” the more connor talked the more excited he got. “i can hang out in my room for a month and then yours the next. or your room first if you want we can rock/paper/scissors for it so it’s really fair and if you come over to play you can see it when it’s in my room and i can to. this way we both can have instead of no one having it. what do you say?”  
dylan said his very first yes to connor mcdavid. it would not be his last.


End file.
